ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: Battle With Bowser
SM64 Super Bloopers: Battle With Bowser is the 4th episode in the SM64 Super Bloopers series. Plot synopsis After gaining some confidence, Mario decides to take it upon himself to fight Bowser and win over Princess Peach (and some cake!). But he must face countless obstacles and he tries his best to not mess up. Characters *Mario *Cameraman *Goombas *Bowser *SpongeBob Squarepants (sort of. See Trivia) Trivia *This episode is the 1st of many to feature music from the Drawn to Life video game, mainly the overworld theme and the final level theme. *This video marks the 1st ever reference to SpongeBob on the channel. The yellow block in the level is called SpongeBob by Mario. Transcript (The video opens with Mario sleeping and the Drawn to Life overworld theme playing instead of the regular castle theme.) Cameraman: Welcome back for another episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers! And now ladies and germs (ew, germs), the star of our show.... MARI-o? Oh crap, he's sleeping. Mario: (snores) Mmmmmmm, pizza. (snores) Mmmmmm, more pizza. (snores) Ch- cake. (snores) Baby chickens. (snores) Chicks- baby chickens. Of that kind. (snores) Cameraman: Aw, crap. Mario, wake up! The fans are watching you. Mario. Mario! MARIO!!! WAKE UP! Mario: WHAT THE?! Hey Cameraman, what was that for? Cameraman: I'm trying to wake you up. The show's rolling. Mario: Oh yeah. Sweet. New music. It's really way better than the castle music. Really. Is this going to be new castle music? Cameraman: I guess. (the camera is adjusted slightly) Okay, so... what're you doing? Mario: (begins running) I'm gonna save Princess Peach (turns around and heads back) by defeating Bowser. O wait. And- getting to fight Bowser and get Princess Peach and my delicious cake! Now let's leave Peach there and worry about the cake! (heads towards the painting) Oh gosh, the painting changed! Zoom in! (he tries to jump, but he is hit by the invisible wall) OW! Into the wall! (Mario is soon in the Dark World. The music also changes to the final world theme from Drawn to Life.) Mario: Oh crap. Wait a second. (The music finally starts up) Aw yeah, this is really good music! Lah la lah la lah- what's it from? Cameraman: Drawn to Life. Mario: (???) Hit the fire past flow. (He turns around too late and falls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Mario gets thrown out) OOF! Wowo Wiwa! Crap, I gotta make this video short! (jumps into the trap door) Lah la- AAH! (Mario begins to la along with the song, until he gets his butt burned) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH my butt's on fire! Crap, I hate it when that butt's on fire! Lah la lah la the reign of Bowser ends here! I think. (Mario continues to sing the song) Goomba: MARIO! Gimme autograph! Mario: AAAAH! Goombas! Their too famous! Lah lah la- crystals! Yay! I'm gonna sell them and win big bucks! Balls! Heh. Hey look little balls. Come here, I want to touch you (he does, and he gets zapped) That sounds just like Pikachu! It gets more shockwaves. Really. (he comes across the moving yellow block) Giant SpongeBob! "SpongeBob": BYEEYAEYAEYAEYAEYAE! Mario: (makes a wrong turn and falls) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! (he is thrown out again) Crap, not again! Why the heck is the Bowser music still playing? (he jumps back in) Dren, crap. (he's back in the Dark World, and continues singing the song before he turns back around) Wait a second. Cameraman: What're doing, Mario? Mario: (opens the metal cap box) BIG BOX! (he gets the Metal Cap) Holy crap, I'm metal! Hooray! Now I won't have my butt burned! (he almost falls off the ledge, but manages to cling on) Hah-ha! I cheated death. (het then falls off another ledge) Aaaah! Cameraman: (as Mario is thrown out once again) You didn't cheat that time. Mario: (clearly frustrated) CRAP!!! Why do I keep dying?! Aw m- ah man, 1 life remaining. This really sucks. (he dives in, but not before hitting his head) Ow, crap. I collect 1-Up Mushrooms on the way. (he gets a Metal Cap on the way, and begins singing the song once more and gets deeper with each "la" until the next part plays. Then he tries going up a slide, huffing) Ah crap, I can't climb up there. Why not? (he goes back to singing the song until the Metal Cap wears off, and he gets burned in the butt) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH crap, the metal wore off! Great, now I can't have my- I can have my butt burned. Goombas: Mario! Mario! Mario Mario Mario Mario Mario! Mario: Crap. Why do the Goombas like me? They're like the most famous enemy in my game series. (Mario accidentally jumps into one of the electric balls and gets zapped) OWOWOWOWOWOWO! Crap! Gotta avoid the balls! He-he, I said balls. Lah. (He jumps on the yellow block, but then falls down.) NOT AGAIIIIIIIIN!!! (he is thrown out once more) Ah screw this! If I can't win, I'm just quitting! Cameraman: What about the cake? Mario: Did you say... CAAAAAAAKE?! I like cake! I'm doing it again! (he enters once more) (Mario is in the Dark World again. As he moves along, 3 squeaky noises are made) Mario: (jumping over the fire) Screw the fire. I GOT TO SAVE THE CAKE! Let's... get my lives back. Let's-I gotta find a 1-Up Mushroom. They gotta be around here somewhere. What about dis? (hits the box to reveal a 1-Up Mushroom) Cameraman: Does that answer your question? Mario: SHROOMY! YAY! (gets the 1-Up Mushroom) Crap. This video's gonna be way long. I don't like that. It was 2 years I make room. Really long. (A squeaky noise is made, and Mario gets zapped by an electric ball. He soon makes it to the yellow block.) "SpongeBob": BYAEYAEYAEYAEYAE! Mario: Shut up giant... SpongeBob. Really. Whoa, is that his penis? Dr. Robotnik: PINGAS!!! Mario: Okay, Dr. Robotnik, get out of here. Dr. Robotnik: NO!!! Mario: YES!!! Hotel Mario: No. Mario: Ah crap, why are we starting Hotel Mario. And that Goomba tried to rape me! (hits another box that has another 1-Up Mushroom) 'Nother Shroomy! Yay! (gets zapped by another electric ball) Crap, that's not good. The ball went right though me! HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA I'm a ghost! Oh roast, I'm a ghost. (as he gets on the see-saw platforms) Shroom! (???) 2 shrooms! Yay! Hah-ha! (Mario gets to the stair/slide part, and paints as he tries to get up them. Finally, he reaches the top) Hooray! I made it! Let's have a dance party in victory! (Goes on the edge of the pipe and dos a back-flip) Woo-hoo! (he gets back up there) Ah. (Mario does another back-flip, but he goes in the pipe) Dance-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Mario soon encounters Bowser.) Mario: Oof! Bowser! Bowser: Mario! Long time no see, huh? Mario: Ch- where's the Princess ands the cake?! Bowser Tough luck, Mario! Princess Toadstool, and your cake, isn't here! Gwa hah ha! Go ahead, just try and grab me by the tail. You'll never be able to swing me around. A wimp like you could never throw me out of here! Never! Ha! Mario: Oh you big... prehistoric mutated Squirtle! (???) (Mario begins running around Bowser) Bowser: I'MA FIRN MAH LAZAR! BWWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (shoots fire) Mario: Haaaaah! Bowser: What're you gonna do about it? Mario: (grabs Bowser's tail) Hah-ha! Grabbed your tail! Time to... get Rick Rolld! No wait. (Mario spins Bowser around, with "You Spin Me Right Round" by Dead or Alive being sung as he does so. It slows down a bit, but then picks up speed again. Soon, the game camera gets a close up of Mario, accompanied by a "WHAT THE HECK?!" with a snicker and a "That was funny" before Mario finally tosses Bowser out of the ring.) Mario: He dead? Bowser: (reemerges) AAAAAAGH! Uhhgh, You made me mad! (He jumps) Mario: It is. Say cheese (Mario takes damage from Bowser's jump) Ow. (Mario heads for one of the spike-bombs)Look Bowser, a balloon. Bowser: Ah, that's not a balloon. (Shoots fire) BWAAAAAAH! Mario: Yes it is, it's a party balloon. Fire! (Bowser shoots fire again) Miss me! Big- big slowpoke! Bowser: Whad'ya just call me? Mario: A big happy turtle. (Bowser shoots more fire) Bowser: I don't believe you. (He shoots fire once again) Bwaaaah- Mario: (annoyed) JUST HURRY IT UP ALEADY!!! Don't make me- (grabs Bowser's tail) Hah-ha. (slightly throws him) Just wait... You have to come closer. There's the balloon. Bowser: (sounding drunk) Uh I don't think that was... Mario: And besides, faith is in my hands. (grabs Bowser's tail) Bowser: Well, faith is not in your hands... yeah that's right, you don't have any faith! Hah-ha! (Mario turns him towards the bomb) Mario: Oh that's it. Boom-boom! (Mario lets go of Bowser and he is hit by the bomb) Bowser: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGH! OW Ow ow, my back, my back! This leads to back problems, ya know. Grrr! I was a bit careless. This is not how as I planned- this is not as I planned. But I- ah whatever. This is not as I planned, but I still hold the power of the Stars, and I still have Peach and your cake. Mario: Well I'll get them soon enough! Bowser: Bwa ha ha! You'll get no more Stars from me! I'm no finished with you yet, but I'll let you go for now. You'll pay for this... LATER! Mario: Yay! He- he's a ghost. That turned into alotta coins! Screw that. Where's the cake? (Mario heads for one of the bombs) Balloon. (giggles) Must... touch. (he falls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Well, that looks like that's it for now, folks! So long! Bu- CHOCODOOBY!!! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes